


My Love For You Is Blinded

by Ivy_Sylph



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark, M/M, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: The brightest Light cast the darkest Shadow.And sometimes, one's world can be smaller than you ever think. Unfortunately, a certain Uchiha won't agree with such thing, and one they have set their eyes on something, there is no escape for their prey...





	My Love For You Is Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta (yet. Would be nice if someone can do it for me--)  
> I type on mobile so sorry for all the typo, I will find time to check on them later  
> Be warned, this fanfic is dark, Tobirama and Madara are twisted in their own ways, perhaps a little OOC (due to Tobirama's personality)

Someone once said, the brightest light cast the darkest shadow, and despite everything you may see from the outside, never judge a book from it cover, darling...

After all, no one is better with someone being worst, and sometimes, you may as well wonder, what someone could do for the sake of someone's else, especial when said person is their everything, their world.  
.  
.  
.  
Leans against the frame of the window inside his office, with a cup of tea in his hand, and as he watches the children run around on the street, hears the sound of their giggles, of the bird - singing with their everything, feels the cool breezing caresses against his skin - a big grin break to his face. Peace. Indeed, peace has truly come, his dream finally archived. The war is no more, and they now all live together inside his village - Konoha, their new home, his home. He knows, without his bestfriend and his brother's help, this would never happen, after all, he is just one man, it is impossible to do everything by himself, correct? But more than anything, the thing that make him feel like the most luckiest person on this world - his two precious persons are together.

Who would have thought?

His brother - who has always dislike the Uchiha, no, Hashirama once believes it isn't the Uchiha, but the whole world who the younger Senju hate, except for his own family, or if Hashirama has to be more specify, their brothers.

And yet,

The man is wronged, proven to be wronged when rumours start to spread, about their affair. The head of the Uchiha and his brother? It sounds almost impossible, and still, it is the truth. They are together, loving each other, to the point they actually get married. An amazing method to bring the two clans closer, oh how Hashirama loves his little brother, what would he do without him?

He believes his brother has finally open his heart, to love, to feel.

However, is it the truth?

Just, who exactly is Tobirama? The brother Hashirama always think he knows best?

Soft laughter.

If Hashirama is the Sun, then Tobirama is the Shadow, the Darkness, casts by that very same sun. Selfish man, lack of emotions, a vessel, and perhaps, a weapon. He is everything Hashirama couldn't be, a sword for him to wield, to clear the path. Everything he does, he does it for Hashirama. Every life he takes, he takes it for Hashirama's sake. Dark red blood drips down from his hands, corpses, nameless face, lay under his feets, and yet, there is no regret over his actions. It is safe to say, in Tobirama's world, only his brothers exist, the rest, so noisy, so troublesome, hell, to him, some of the are trash, except for the Uzumaki and the Uchiha. Their knowledge, their power, such amazing sources.

Still.

The Uzumaki already with them, Hashirama married their heiress, their princess, and with that, the two clans are closer than ever. Tobirama is happy, another step closer to his brother's dream, and he can see it, the bright smile on the man's face, that's everything he ever wished for. Driven by Hashirama's dream and smile, his sanity, lost. But it never the elder Senju's fault, the war, it fucked up everyone, Tobirama is one of them, it just, he hides it so good, so... Perfectly. He is a genius, so many forbidden jutsus, so many creations, but they forget, insanity and genius only seperate by such a thin line, and the white-hair male has erased that line long time ago.

And so, he has a plan. He hates them for taking his brothers away from him, yet, he obsessives with their power, their abilities. He is curious - even if it can be so cruel, so selfish. Tobirama never care, only his brothers matter, the rest of the world... They mean nothing to him, and it is the same for a certain Uchiha... Madara Uchiha.  
.  
.  
.  
\- Hashirama!  
\- Madara! What's it? I haven't seen you much lately.  
\- Yea, about that. My dear friend, best friend actually, I... Un...  
\- What did you do, Madara?  
\- Your brother.

The beginning of everything, before they even get married, before the story even start, when the rumours have travelled around and get confirmed by them. A happen time - if one may said, after all, the village has become stronger than ever, and the Uchiha finally find their own peace.  
  
Silence fills the room... 1s, 2s and then, when Hashirama finally understands what Madara mean, his first reaction is to hunt the man down for touching his brother in such way, but then, he is also happy for them. Tobirama isn't actually the type to let people touch him directly, unless it is during combat, for Madara to finally claim his brother, it would mean a lot to both of them. Still, the Senju still rather curious, wonders what make his little brother change his view of the Uchiha like that, so eager, so soon, especially when it is Madara. However, he has seen the way Tobirama looks at his best friend, so longing, perhaps, he is just thinking too much?

Now... If only Hashirama knows what is running in Tobirama's mind, if only he knows just how important he is to Tobirama... Ah, perhaps he does, still, he only sees what Tobirama chooses to show him, to let people aware of. The younger Senju, so plendid, so careful, but mostly, they will never know, what he could do, would do, just for his goal. No regret. No guilt. . .

He longs for him, for the leader of the Uchiha Clan, but mostly, it is his power, their abilities, he wishes to know more about their eyes, after all, he can't really kidnap them and force them to spill the secret like he does with the rest of the world, the Uchiha, after all, is important to his brother, to the dream of peace. Feelings? Tobirama doesn't think he is capable of such things, emotions are luxuries, especial for someone like him. However, he is, after all, a ninja, and sometimes, it isn't that hard to trick another one, especial when... Madara already sets his eyes on the younger Senju. He takes what he can, uses what he has, and trusts that the Uchiha won't escape, couldn't and wouldn't.

Sweet little lies, their love, it burns so bright, and at the same time, so dark, like the way Madara has take him that night. . .

Body all spread out on the mattress, milky skin - although cover in scars here and there - still able to make the Uchiha's throat go dry. The sounds he makes, the way he cries, such unfamiliar touch, such wonderful feeling, the pleasure, it drives Tobirama mad, and yet, the one who gives it to him - Madara - feels it even worst. He wishes to be gentle, to treasure their moment, unfortunately, Tobirama never the type for such thing. Naughty sweet little words, seduces him, whispers words to him, and god, how the dark hair male just want to ravish him, to slam deep inside him, to make him choke on his own moan. But most of all, Madara wishes to make Tobirama becomes his, to look at him, only him...

\- You are mine.

Possessive tone, hands squeezes Tobirama's hands, connects both upper and lower body. He wants to hear it, these beloved words, and yet, the man below him just smirk, so smugly, so challenging.

\- Claim me then.

Not what Madara wishes to hear, but enough to snap the last string of self-control.

The night is still young, and by the time he is done, Madara sures Tobirama won't be conscious anymore.

[But darling, if only you know, our love is nothing but a lie...]

.  
.  
.  
_To be continued_


End file.
